deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katniss Everdeen vs Daryl Dixon
KatnissDaryl.jpeg|Diegoampage Description Hunger Games vs Walking Dead! Let's resolve this debate that came up on chat! (Adopted by Devastator1313) Intro Wiz: Hunters. The people who have skills in the wild that other people make fun of for having. Boomstick: Or at least until the apocalypse happens. People like Katniss Everdeen, the bow wielding hero of District 12. Wiz: And Daryl Dixon, the crossbow carrying hunter and zombie killer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Katniss Wiz: In the undetermined future of the Hunger Games series we find 16 year-old Katniss Everdeen of District 12 from the nation of Panem. This nation was separated by different districts, 12 being one of the poorest with people struggling to feed themselves. Boomstick: So naturally some people turn to hunting for getting their food which Katniss started to do after being taught by her father before he died in a mining accident, leaving the teen to feed her family. Wiz: She was a fantastic shot when it came using the standard bow and arrows and learned how to fish and trap later on. Bookstick: Sounds like my kind of woman. *sighs* Too bad she's underage. Anyway it was all hum and drum until people from the Capitol showed up for the annual reaping to see which children had to kill others to survive in the 74th Hunger Games. Wiz: Giving some incentive for the children to get food for their families, they put in their names multiple times except for her sister, Prim, who only had her name in the pool once. Boomstick: And out of all those children, she ended up getting chosen, it was her first year too! I mean how unlucky can you get?! Wiz: Katniss, wanting to protect her sister, volunteered herself in her sisters’ place to fight against those from other districts. After a tearful goodbye and being paraded through the Capitol, she trained at, well, the training center to further refine her skills as an archer. Boomstick: Skip through the whole gladiatorial child fights and she and her new friend/boyfriend, Peeta, both won the Hunger Games and causing talks of a new rebellion against the Capitol. Wiz: Wanting to quell the rebellion before it happens, the Capitol then got the previous winners of the Hunger Games, Katniss especially, for the 75th Hunger Games. Boomstick: Before a winner was determined, Katniss broke the arena and was busted out by the leaders of the second rebellion and she became the symbol of it. Getting some new toys and training as a result. Wiz: She received a new voice activated bow along with a new set of regular, explosive and incendiary arrows. She was also given military style training before being thrown into the frontlines of the second rebellion. Boomstick: She's also skilled in throwing knives and other projectile based weapons as well as hunting and gathering for food and was such a good shot with her bow that she was put into a sharpshooter squad in the rebellion able to take down multiple targets with a good amount of speed and flexibility having fantastic reflexes, from blocking a knife being thrown at her to evading and returning fire in a matter of seconds. Wiz: She does however suffer from PTSD as a result from being in the Hunger Games as all previous tributes suffer from as well as major depressive disorder which can possibly make her a more dangerous opponent. She is also not the greatest of healer relying on others to help her when she is injured. Boomstick: She is easy to underestimate though and can surprise even the most skilled opponents. You don't wanna mess with this young archer. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Daryl Boomstick: Now we go to the northern part of Georgia where redneck hunters are plentiful in nature. People like Daryl fucking Dixon. Wiz: Daryl Dixon was born and raised in a tough neighborhood with his older brother Merle by their abusive mother and father. Daryl was taught by his father how to hunt and camp but used his older brother as his role model. Boomstick: But that didn't really work out as Merle was in and out of juvy and had so Daryl rely on himself. Especially when he was lost in the wilderness foraging for food for nine days before eventually finding his way back home, and he wasn't even twelve yet! He was a badass even when he was a kid. Merle later left for the military, leaving Daryl with their abusive father. Wiz: After years of physical abuse, Daryl later left his father and followed his brother around after Merle's stint in the military becoming drifters. Merle later taught Daryl the skills he learned in the military, making Daryl not only a better shot, but a better fighter and survivalist overall. Later on in their lives, the unthinkable happened... Boomstick: Fucken' zombies started eating people! Wiz: Daryl then broke his brother out of the jail that he was in and found another group of survivors while heading towards the Atlanta safe zone. Boomstick: But it didn't turn out as safe as others thought when the air force started to firebomb the city in an effort to keep zombies from spreading even further which didn't work out at all. Wiz: Daryl and his brother later became valuable assets to the group being able to hunt and forage for food. Boomstick: Daryl uses a Stryker StrykeZone crossbow for hunting, killing zombies and people alike which he can hit targets with deadly accuracy. He also carries two knives with him as well, using a Busse Team Gemini, which he can throw with deadly accuracy as well, and a Browning Hunter knife which he usually keeps as a momento of a fellow survivor. Wiz: Daryl is also trained in other forms of weapons like assault rifles, shotguns, and pistols which he will usually keep as a backup just in case. Being trained by his military trained brother, he is effective in long and short range combat. But what really sets him out from anyone else in the series is his observation, intuition, and his ability to think on the fly. Boomstick: He can track people or animals for miles at a time whether they be on the road or in the forest. He's also able to take out people much bigger than him as well as those who are better trained. He even managed to destroy a fucking tank by himself! Wiz: He is extremely loyal to those around him, rarely shows any emotion, appears to show absolutely no fear to anyone or anything, has shown that he knows basic first aid when he accidentally fell onto one of his bolts, not long after that Daryl had a bullet graze his head and he was fine. In some occasions though he has been ambushed from behind when he was trying to free his captive friends so it is possible for him to be distracted. After being shot and given no treatment for hours, Daryl lost an undetermined amount of blood and still had enough strength to get up and punch a guy in the face. Boomstick: Even though he has been caught multiple times he has managed to escape with either the help of his friends or by himself. This badass has no problem going toe to toe with anyone. “You want to know what I was before all this? I was nobody. Nothing.” Polls Who's going to win? Katniss Everdeen Daryl Dixon Who are you rooting for? Katniss Everdeen Daryl Dixon Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In some random forest we see Daryl hunting deer and Katniss hunting the same deer from a different location spotting the deer in a clearing. Both let their arrow/bolt fly, hitting the deer at the same time, Daryl readying another bolt just in case with Katniss readying another arrow. The two then walked into the clearing and spotted one another. Both aiming at one another, Katniss broke the silence "This is my kill. Go find your own." "You find your own! I've been tracking this one longer than you!" Fight! Katniss fires an arrow at Daryl as he shoots back with a bolt. Katniss fires another arrow at Daryl before going behind a tree. Daryl dodged the arrow and went behind a tree himself and readied another bolt. Katniss readied an incendiary arrow before she broke cover and aimed in the general direction of where she thought Daryl was. Daryl crouched and used the brush as cover, moving as quietly as he could around Katniss. Daryl stepped on a stick, resulting in a cracking noise to which Katniss turned and shot at, the arrow whizzing past Daryl’s head and hitting the tree behind him. Daryl immediately shot up and fired another bolt at Katniss, grazing her shoulder. Katniss quickly ran into the woods, holding her shoulder. Daryl looked behind him, seeing that the tree was on fire from the arrow Katniss shot. “Got to watch out for that,” he said as he managed to retrieve both of his fired bolts. Daryl readied a bolt and gave chase to Katniss, cautiously, in the woods, following the tracks that Katniss left behind. Daryl had followed the tracks and barely managed to see the crude trap that was left for him. Daryl stepped over the trap and muttered “You’re gonna have to do better than that kid.” Daryl heard a rustle behind him and he quickly turned to see Katniss aiming at him and firing an arrow. Daryl dodged once more only for it to hit the tree a few yards away from him, exploding the tree. This caught Daryl off guard and dove onto the ground in an effort to avoid most of the shrapnel. Not slowing down though, Daryl aimed his crossbow at Katniss and fired, this time hitting her left hand. Katniss dropped her bow as a result as she was about to pick it up only for Daryl to pull out his revolver and shoot at her two times in an effort to stop her from doing so but failed as Katniss was able to retrieve her bow. She ran further into the woods and when she was sure that she was far away enough from Daryl. Katniss took a look at her hand and saw that her hand was covered in blood. She quickly wrapped it up and made sure that she was still able to hold her bow. She readied a regular arrow and heard a rustle from behind her. She quickly turned and aimed only to see a deer staring at her. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief only to hear a thunking noise by her feet. She quickly looked down to see a grenade, kicked it away and ran away from it. The grenade exploded and the resulting explosion knocked Katniss down on the ground. Katniss got the wind knocked out of her, her ears ringing and getting brief flashes from the first time she was in the Hunger Games, after she had detonated a landmine. She got up, still somewhat disoriented, but was able to see a nearby Daryl shooting a bolt at her to which she dodged and before she could get a shot off with her bow, Daryl rushed her and tried to hit her with the butt of his crossbow. Katniss dodged the attempted strike and threw Daryl onto the ground, taking his crossbow and throwing it away. Katniss got her hunting knife out as Daryl got up and drew out his browning hunting knife. The two got into fighting stances with each one slicing at one another every now and then before Katniss lunged at Daryl only for her to be sliced in the arm by Daryl. After a little standoff, the two lunged at one another and they somehow managed to knock each other’s knives out of their hands. The two then decided to throw a punch at one another and they hit each other in the face resulting in both of them getting knocked down. The two were dazed but upon realizing there was some distance between them, they each went for their respective weapons. Daryl readied his last bolt and Katniss readied her bow. The two sat up and shot at one another and they hit one another. Daryl hitting Katniss in her shoulder and Katniss hitting Daryl in the stomach, knocking him down. Katniss watched as the last breaths of air left her opponent’s lungs. Katniss fell over holding onto her injured shoulder until she pulled the bolt out. Katniss got her bow and remaining arrows and headed off to the deer she had taken down earlier. Katniss was about halfway to the deer saying “Gotta get that deer back home,” before hearing a whistle. Shocked, Katniss gasped and quickly turned around only to see a knife being thrown at her, impaling her in the center of her chest. Katniss dropped her bow and arrows before falling onto her back. She stared at the knife before she saw something moving towards her. It was none other than Daryl, holding onto his stomach where the arrow had pierced him which he had pulled out. He walked up to Katniss, pistol in hand. Katniss looked up to him and Daryl said to her “Shoot me again… Best pray I’m dead.” Daryl pointed his pistol at Katniss’s head and pulled the trigger. Katniss’s fidgeting suddenly stopped and Daryl kept walking towards the deer, still staunching the bleeding from his stomach. K.O.! The end shows Daryl carrying the deer that was being fought over as the noise from the battle attracted a horde of walkers and they start to devour Katniss’s lifeless body. Verdict Boomstick: I don’t know about you, but that was f**king awesome. Wiz: Katniss may be better at long range and fire rate but Daryl was much better in terms of mid and close-range combat. She also may have been better trained but Daryl has been fighting for much longer than Katniss has been alive. Boomstick: Katniss may have had to drop on Daryl with her different array of arrows but Daryl is the type of guy that can adapt way better than Katniss ever can. Hell, he has to fight pretty much every day just to survive. Wiz: Daryl can accurately shoot a shambling corpse in the head that moves around randomly. Not only that, but Daryl has taken hits before and was able to walk away from it no problem. He has taken down much bigger and stronger opponents before so he could easily take on Katniss. Not to mention that Daryl comes from a universe where he must make every shot count, whereas Katniss didn’t have to worry about that much in hers. Boomstick: Katniss just didn’t have the heart to kill Daryl. Wiz: The winner is Daryl Dixon. Advantages and Disadvantages Katniss + Better at long range + Faster fire rate + Arrows kept Daryl on his toes + Better training --- Not really good in close range combat --- Less of an arsenal --- Traps wouldn’t really work well against another hunter --- Less Experience --- Can’t think on the fly like Daryl Daryl + Better at close range + More accurate + Carries more than two weapons + More experience + Better tactical mind + Better conditioning/Pain tolerance/observation skills --- Slower fire rate --- Katniss’ arrows kept him on his toes Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE. Three orange colored robots appeared to be breaking cover, only to all be destroyed by a hail of bullets. The bullets coming from a minigun turret colored in white and black before changing into a robot with a blue coming from where it’s face would be. Behind the cover was another robot, putting away his weapon before its arm changed into a minigun. EWR-115 “Reaper” vs Bastion Do you agree with the result? Yes No Neutral Did you enjoy the battle? Yes No Neutral Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:'Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Devastator1313 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017